


sacrifice

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: Trying to translate my old fanfiction, please let me know if you find any mistakes on translating or typo, thx!It was written before season 3Chinese version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581451/chapters/62082445
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 4





	sacrifice

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Today’s Makishima seemed delighted than usual, after dinner, sitting there with his everyday black tea, he started his speech.  
He turned over a page.

"I mean, back then when I was still in Japan, I had a stalker once."

One criminal being watched by another, sounds interesting right? Anyway, he followed me all the way from the main street to an unknown alley. I didn’t need to hide from the watchdogs, so it was all fine, but he had to move and hide from one to another, probably just like his usual, living a hard life.  
I sort understood what he wanted, but it was really fun, so I kept my mouth shut, letting him be like a bug, crawling nervously and clumsily behind me, with a paranoid face being lighted by car light inconsistently.  
Undoubtedly despicable, right?

Because he was too caucious, mustn’t let anyone else know his thoughts, the ones deeply inside. His stupidity, repression and aggressiveness had tortured him for so long, driven him so mad that he had no choice but to step on this way.

Kogami, at that moment, I pitied him a bit."

"And then?" Together with the leftovers, I threw my takeaway box into the garbage bin.

"The weather was damp and cold; brick Pathways were slippery, largely being covered by rotten and mildewed garbage. Walking across the main street spent me half an hour and he just followed me all along.

Till the end of the alley, he finally got the courage to say something. Standing in front of me, he revealed himself. Under the faint streetlight, I found out that half of his face was disfigured.

Only his left eye was there; his right face was centered with a black hole, with the rest being swallowed and squeezed inward, all dead and withered. 

"It must be horrible for most people, but I didn’t expect this at all, as it turned out, I was entertained."

Sitting next to our gloomy lamp, Makishima’s face was gentle, his smile was the same as usual.

"Was he your enemy?"

"Nah, not really, "he made a deep sigh, "I know it sounds like a self compliment, but I always keep things nice and clean.

He flipped a page, not continuing his story. Instead, he started a new topic, ‘I heard someone invited you to go back?"

"you should overhear that phone call."

"Of course, that’s why I’m sharing this old story."

The paper clip I found inside Makishima’s basement was brought out during my escape, which was just next to me. He made some random strokes on it when he was still alive. 

"That guy stood still at first, then hesitantly and falteringly, opened his mouth. Sentence after sentence, his face got twisted. Kneeling on the ground, he cried out, talking nonsense not just about himself, but also about me. 

So, it was all started with monitoring and censoring, and then, controlling, expelling, ruling out, removing. What am I? And what about others like me?"

He screamed my name out hysterically."I know you!!!! Makishima!!!!I met you two years ago!!!! I’m not trash!!! Why I have to be left by people like you!!! You shit!!!!! Go to Hell!!!!"

Raising his voice, like reading some audiobooks, Makishima mimicked that person’s tone and accent, whose words and sentences were all broken due to a lack of speech.

His imitation was vividly alive.

"I looked back at him; this terrible one-man show was not worth my attention. No matter when, pure lunatic is not within my interest at all. So, I caught a glimpse of him, turned over and walked away.

He were worried, worried about being left again; he dragged his disabled leg, climbing on the wall in front of him, trying to jump down and catch me immediately.

That is how he was facing me, felling to his death." 

He paused a little.

I didn’t turn my head until I heard the sound, blood went down from his forehead, face crooked, mouth opened, all the fresh blood running across his eyes and nose, flowing directly into his throat. Tomorrow morning, he would be discovered as an unidentified body.

"He probably wanted to be killed by me, like a sacrifice."

During his speech, Makishima seemed being amused all the time.

"You see, Kogami, you worked as hound before, with things like that, you should be more experienced than me.  
He mistakenly regarded me as God, with only one eye.

Did the caller see you like this way too? For what purpose, he wanted you to go back? For what reason, he wanted to bring you into fire?  
Kogami, will you be followed like me?  
Being followed by you, by people like you, or by those with their own purposes?  
Will anyone worship you, treat you like the god of darkness, begging you to kill him/her?  
Or, if there will be another Makishima Shougo, coming to chase you down until kill you?"

He closed his book; his smile was full of tenderness and love.

With the mask he was always on, the ghost walked towards me.

END


End file.
